This report analyzes 155 patients with rheumatic mitral stenosis in whom the operatively excised mitral valve was x-rayed to determine the presence of an extent of calcific deposits and the preoperative level of total serum cholesterol (TC). The amount of mitral calcium was graded 0 to 4+ and the average TC for each of the 5 groups was: 0 deposits - 21 patients (14%) (TC = 188 mg/d1); 1+ - 50 patients (32%) (TC = 196 mg/d1); 2+ - 22 patients (14%) (TC = 198 mg/d1); 3+ - 37 patients (24%) (TC = 205 mg/d1), and 4+ - 25 patients (16%) (TC = 184 mg/d1). These average values of TC and the mean ages of the patients in each of the 5 groups of mitral calcium were not significantly different.